


After Scanlan Left

by inadistantworld



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Communication, Dirty Talk, Drunken Kissing, Exhibitionism, Explicit Consent, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 04:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13069563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inadistantworld/pseuds/inadistantworld
Summary: Scanlan didn't really create any new problems when he left, he just made everything else escalate. Now that Grog didn't have his gnomes, Vax took it upon himself to be a close friend and feelings that had been budding for a while became much much more.Or the story where Grog and Vax make out in an alley and are too afraid to talk about it right away





	After Scanlan Left

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to have a different theme to it, same general story but it was going to be a little different, but sometimes you just write things out of irritation? And today's fic to you is brought by the fact that I very desperately hate this idea that Vax would call Grog stupid while they were in a romantic relationship or that either of them would not care about what the other wants and shit. I am not a fan of Vax and Grog being anything less than very thoughtful of each other, even if they still shit talk and enjoy the power struggle. I could (an have) go on for a very long time about it but instead I'll just give you guys the smut.

It started after Scanlan left.

To be fair, a lot of things started after Scanlan left.

Actually, that wasn’t true. Scanlan’s departure didn’t really _start_ anything, it just made a lot of things worse. Scanlan didn’t make Vex feel bad about stealing the Deck of Many Things, he just made her feel bad enough to admit it. Scanlan didn’t make Percy feel abandoned, he just made him feel like people were _still_ leaving him. In fact, everything Scanlan had said had been true to a point, which was the worst part. The damned gnome had always been very good at picking up on small things about people, it had been a useful tool when they needed out of a bad situation without killing everyone (the fact it could be described as a tool may have been part of the issue). That was the hardest part. Scanlan wasn’t entirely wrong. And that made a lot of things…escalate.

It wasn’t directly related to Scanlan’s “Everyone is Shitty and I Hate You” speech, it was one of the few things that was only loosely tied to the fact that he had left. It was less about the fact Scanlan wasn’t around and more about the fact that Grog didn’t have anyone left. Pike wasn’t gone gone, but she couldn’t be here. And Scanlan had left without even really looking at Grog, Vax wasn’t even sure Grog really understood why. Grog’s entire life experience had been about death and killing and being a tool for those things. If you weren’t killing, you were dying or drinking or fucking, there wasn’t any real reason Grog could see to be so upset about the dying thing. It wasn’t pleasant, but he came back. It wasn’t that Grog was stupid, Vax really didn’t think he was dumb, but he wasn’t…the deepest thinker and what was going on with Scanlan was something Grog wasn’t familiar with.

Grog didn’t talk about it, not with anyone, but Vax could see it was hurting from it. That he didn’t know if it was because of him, if he would come back, if he was angry, if his song was bad. And that was where it started. Well. Not started, but it’s where it became more.

Vax told his sister that he was “shadowing” Grog, but that didn’t really fit because for once he wasn’t anywhere near shadows. The closest he got was playing Hide and Seek, and he was very conscious not to do too well. He thought hiding in a barrel would be easy enough, but Grog forgot and hours later Vax crawled out with a crick in his neck and when he went to tell Grog you can’t just leave Grog said, “Oh, I’m sorry. Did anyone find you?”

“What? No, I just got out of the barrel. Grog you—”

A very large hand clapped onto his shoulder and Grog looked at him with big eyes, “Found you.”

And Vax just started laughing. It may not have been an entirely appropriate time to do it, he looked like he was deep in conversation, but it was just so very _Grog_. And then there was Tary. Sure, a good old fashioned ass kicking was just what they did to make sure their people could handle it. They’d done it with Jarret. They’d kind of done it to Kynan (not that it worked exactly the way they had thought it would). So yeah, it was just kind of expected, of course they were going to do it. But it also may have had something to do with the fact that Vax knew Grog needed to just hit someone. And maybe Vax wanted to hit something too.

It had been a bonding experience. Of course they left with Tary in tears and everyone talking about how daddy issues were the way to their heart, but Grog also left by Vax’s side. Because they had done it together, along with a lot of other things over the last few days, but this had been a big deal in ways neither could really understand properly.

And the best way to celebrate kicking someone’s ass was of course with a drink. Or many of them.

“Here you go, Big Man,” Vax slammed down another tankard in front of Grog, who had been drinking heavily for a while now. They were on a break for a few days. He still wasn’t talking about Scanlan, nobody was really, but he seemed a little better sometimes. The weird part had been that more than anything, Grog had just been quiet. He had just felt weird, different, to be around, but nobody could really place it. But lately he was better, there were more moments where he was his old self.

Anyone who has had too much to drink knows there are stages to being drunk, and Grog was still in the fun, boisterous, stage. The stage you want to be in. The stage people like you in. Vax was bordering on the touchy stage. He was leaning on Grog, his arm on the goliath’s shoulders, grabbing his arm to steady himself as he walked to the bar. And Grog didn’t seem to notice, he was telling loud stories and calling for more and singing very off key with the lute player in the corner.

And with Grog in such a good mood, of course Vax kept the drinks coming.

The fun stage lasted a long time and it bled slowly into the touchy part, his big hand slapping Vax’s back, grabbing the back of Vax’s neck and pressing their foreheads together in a staring contest, lifting him up onto his shoulder and carrying him around the room like a sack of potatoes to show off a little. And it bled even less noticeably into the next stage. The emotional stage. And by the time Grog got there, Vax was already deep in it.

“I just want you to know,” Vax’s words slurred together as they staggered out of the tavern, “I’m sorry I haven’t always been the friendliest—”

Grog laughed and burped, “You shaved half my beard! I almost killed you for that you know!”

Vax’s hand went to pat the dark hair on Grog’s face but he missed twice before he landed on it, “But it grew back! It looks so good now!”

“Damn right it does!” Grog hiccupped and they turned down an alley. Vax was leaning heavily into Grog, barely standing on his own.

“Grog, Grog buddy, wait, listen,” Vax laughed a little and they slowed to a stop because Vax couldn’t seem to talk and walk at the same time anymore. “It’s all ‘cause I love you, you know that right?”

To be honest, Vax hadn’t really considered the word love in this context. To say he hadn’t been having thoughts of Grog for a long time would be a lie, but they spent a lot of time together, oftentimes for long stretches of time without many other people around, and there weren’t many people who could say they honestly never thought about Grog’s dick. But Vax didn’t really know the answer on if he loved Grog like a friend or brother, or if it was more than that. He just knew he loved him.

Grog, to be fair, didn’t really think about it at all. Sure, Vax had slipped into his ‘alone time thoughts’ but it’s not like he’d been really thinking about Vax, not on purpose.

And this is the real issue, or benefit depending on how you look at it, with binge drinking. Sometimes two idiots get together, say something stupid without really thinking, and then do something stupid without thinking at all.

Grog had to lean down to kiss Vax.

It wasn’t gentle, Grog didn’t do anything gentle. But it was careful. His lips were pressed hard against Vax’s and his tongue pressed into the half elf’s mouth, eagerly but carefully exploring and tasting Vax for the first time. And Vax stood on his toes to try and get closer, his hands searched for something, anything, to hold on to but Grog’s refusal to wear a shirt seemed to be both a blessing and a curse in the moment. He settled for digging his fingernails into Grog’s shoulders, something he doubted Grog even noticed, and moaned into Grog’s mouth when a large hand grabbed his ass.

And as quickly as it happened, it stopped. Light from a torch being carried down the street lit up the alley and they both stepped away from each other, suddenly much more sober and unable to make eye contact. The light passed by and they were in darkness once again, though both regretting their sensitive eyes because they could still see the all too clear features of the other.

Vax cleared his throat, “Grog, I—”

Grog laughed and put his hands on his hips, “Fire Whiskey, am I right?”

Vax didn’t answer, just looked up at his friend who was looking down the street so he didn’t have to look at Vax. Vax had never known Grog to shy away from something like this, to be nervous about talking about physical things. It made him feel like maybe Grog was thinking about more, which was both exciting and terrifying, but whatever Vax felt it was obvious Grog didn’t want to talk about it. Much like how he didn’t want to talk about Scanlan.

Vax began walking down the alley again, a smirk playing along his lips, perfectly crafted, and said, “And here I thought you only went after the ladies.”

Grog grumbled something about Vax’s hair but it wasn’t a particularly good comeback and Vax was thinking about a lot of other things and didn’t really hear.

 

They’d been at sea for a long time, and it was nice. He was still spending a lot of time with Grog, groping the wooden man on the front of the ship, playing games, Vax even had a little sparring match with Grog earlier that day. And that had been…more than Vax bargained for.

Nobody really paid any mind at first, they all had their own things to be doing, but once it became obvious what they were doing they soon had a nice little circle around them, gold flashed in the sun (his sister was likely watching the exchanges like a hawk from the crow’s nest), and cheers followed every swing. And Vax, while not making any real gain, was making Grog work for it. He doubted he would win, not without his daggers at least, but he was fast and Grog was usually quite predictable. At least until he wasn’t.

Vax wasn’t sure how it happened, not exactly. He could guess of course. Guess that when he ducked under Grog’s arm and stepped forward to try and get behind him that Grog instead grabbed him. Vax’s back was now flush with Grog’s front, Grog’s huge arms were under his and his hands were on the back of his head, effectively restraining Vax entirely. He struggled against him, trying to slip out of Grog’s grip, but it was like trying to move a mountain and Vax felt Grog’s laugh rumble in his chest against his back.

“Wanna tap out?” Grog’s voice was ragged and his breathing was heavy, but there was no disguising the victorious tone in it.

Vax looked around, all sorts of eyes on him being held there, helpless, against Grog. And oh, that was something…new.

“You wish,” Vax said and threw his head back in an attempt to headbutt Grog and shock him into letting go, but his head fell back against his chest and Grog’s grip only tightened. And involuntarily, but thankfully quietly, Vax gasped.

Grog froze and Vax knew he’d heard. He tried to cover it up with more wiggling, more grunts as he tried to escape, all his attempts in vain as the wheels turned in Grog’s head, slowly clicking into place as he pieced it together. And then he tested it, because he couldn’t be sure without checking again.

Vax didn’t know how, once again he hadn’t been paying attention and it had happened so fast, but he was face first on the ground and there were sharp, but not serious, pains sparking through his body from where he literally hit the deck. And Grog’s heavy form was pinning him down. He covered Vax almost entirely and he could vaguely hear the shouts and cheers and the clinking of coins being passed as Grog officially won. And in a rough voice dangerously close to Vax’s ear Grog said, “It’s almost like you like it.”

Vax didn’t answer, just pulled at his arms again and this time Grog let them free. The weight suddenly lifted off of him as Grog leapt up and starting egging the onlookers on, waving his arms and making teasing comments about Vax. Vax sat up slowly, rolled his shoulders, and looked over at Grog.

After the kiss things had become…strange. Tense wasn’t the word, but it was an unspoken thing that hung in the air between them. Along with other unspoken things, like the fresh wound Scanlan left, the old but now healing wounds from Kevdak, the haunting memory of stabbing Pike with Craven Edge. There were things Grog didn’t talk about and the kiss was one of them. And as much as Vax wanted to, he didn’t bring it up. If Grog wanted to talk about it, he would. If Grog wanted to do something about it, he would. Vax pressing him for answers would only make Grog uncomfortable, and that was the exact opposite of the point.

That didn’t mean Vax didn’t think about it. Often late at night, sometimes after a trip to the tavern (though they were careful not to get quite so drunk and to stick to more well-lit streets), when the memory of Grog’s rough lips on his was clearer. But most of his thoughts weren’t about that, most of the time they were about jokes he could tell Grog, pranks they could pull together since he was trying to be on Grog’s side more, where he could find things on werewolves for Grog because he had not stopped talking about them since the Feywild. His usual thoughts about Grog were not about that kiss or where that kiss could have gone, but that didn’t mean he didn’t think about it.

And now as he was stretching his wings out over the water and was lazily flying alongside the ship, letting the sun soak into his skin and the breeze wash over him, he thought about something new. He’d never really _liked_ getting hurt, in the kind of shit he did every day the whole point was to try and not get hurt. But Grog had manhandled him so easily and nothing had really hurt, perhaps an almost ache, but there wasn’t any real pain. But whatever it was, Vax had enjoyed not being able to move and Grog taking him to the ground like that.

He didn’t think about it very long because soon his sister soon took a space in the air beside him, flying along on her broom and her braid being blown back in the wind. “You’re acting weird again. What’s on your mind?”

He thought about lying to her and saying nothing, but there would be no point. She would see through it and pester him until he told her anyways. Besides, he wanted someone to talk to about it. “Grog.”

She frowned, “Are you going to shave his beard again? Because he might really kill you this time and—”

“No,” a smile tugged at his lips and shook his head, “not like that. More…friendly? Or something else actually. I think I, er, like Grog.”

“Well that’s probably a good thing considering the fact we live together and spend literally almost every waking moment together.”

Vax laughed a little and looked to the ship again. Grog was leaning against the railing and waved enthusiastically and then pointed to Doty and punched his fist. It seemed Tary was on board for Grog and Doty to enter the ring. “Not like that. More like you and Percy.”

Vex’s shocked expression made the entire conversation worth it. “You’re _in love_ with _Grog_?”

Vax arched an eyebrow. It was obvious his sister loved Percy and that Percy loved Vex, but the words didn’t often come out like that. They had hundreds of ways of saying they loved each other and to hear his sister say it so plainly, while sweet, was almost boring. “No, I wouldn’t go that far. But you know,” he shrugged as best he could with heavy wings on his back, “I am…interested.”

“But—but he’s Grog!”

Vax frowned, “Yes he is. And he’s kind and he’s fun and even if he’s not the brightest he is always trying.”

“I—you’re right,” she looked a little ashamed. Then she looked over her shoulder at the crow’s nest where Percy was leaning on the rim and looking out at her with a soft smile, one reserved almost solely for her. “So what are you going to do?”

“Wait. Grog is, well he needs time to think through what he wants. He kissed me. Not today, a little while ago back in Whitestone, but we haven’t talked about it. Might have just been a drunken mistake, but I want him to decide without me pressuring him.”

“I distinctly remember you telling me to confess my feelings to Percy and that life was short or something and that I would feel so much better afterwards.”

“Yes, well you were mooning over him so damn hard it was annoying,” he smiled to show he was kidding and Vex just rolled her eyes.

“Well I think you should talk to him about it. You know, life is short and all that. But mostly, Vax,” Vex suddenly looked very serious and there was none of the playful part of his sister, just the serious and caring and very intuitive part of her, “it’ll make you happy.” Then she grinned again, “And gods know you’re so much easier to deal with when you’re happy.”

And Vax didn’t really know what to say to that. He had pushed off happy for a long time, a very long time. There just hadn’t been much space between vampires and dragons and Scanlan leaving and everything else in between and a little before. Sure, he probably could have said something before the Briarwoods, but it hadn’t been the same then, it had only been a small thing then. It was amazing what vampires and dragons and almost dying and actually dying and selling your soul to a goddess would do to you and your relationships.

“So I take it it’s going well with Percival, then?” When in doubt, evade.

 

That night Vax stood in front of Grog’s door for a while before knocking. And when the door opened it showed Grog wearing about as much as Grog usually did and a confused look. “Somefing wrong?”

“No, not exactly Big Man. Do you mind if I come in?” He waited patiently until Grog took a step back and let him in the door. “I’ve got something I want to tell you,” Vax admitted slowly as he looked around the sparse room. It looked like the one he had in Greyskull too, the essentials and not much else. Only the bed in Greyskull probably fit him better.

“What is it?” Grog didn’t sit, he just stood in front of Vax and looked down at him.

“I was waiting for you to bring it up first, but it’s been a while and I thought we should talk about it. Do you remember the night we were drinking and maybe we had a bit too much and you kissed me?”

If goliaths could blush Vax thought Grog might have. But it wasn’t the bashful blush of a school girl, it was something else. Something more closely related to embarrassment as he shifted his weight and avoided looking at Vax directly. Which was…not a good sign.

“’M sorry. Pike keeps tellin’ me,” his brow furrowed and a deep frown took over, “don’t do things like that without asking. And I’m normally much better. ‘Course I never done nothing like that to girls, I don’t even pick Keylif up either without asking or give Scanlan…” he shook his head and said, “I always ask and I’m sorry I forgot.” He looked down at his hands as he waited for Vax to say something.

Vax would have laughed if Grog didn’t look so upset about it. Perhaps they could laugh about it later, but now was obviously not the time. Instead he touched Grog’s arm, “That’s not at all what I was going to say. I wanted to say that I liked it. That I like you. But I wasn’t sure if you wanted to do it again and I just wanted to give you time to decide before I asked.”

Grog broke out into a wide smile and there was a mischievous glint in his eye, “Ohh, so that’s why you wanted to spar with me? Get all close and personal,” Grog took a step forward which just about closed the distance between them.

Vax’s breath caught as he shrugged, “Not exactly, it just looked like you wanted to. Though it was a nice bonus.”

“Do you want to kiss again?” Grog asked with that cocky grin that he used when he knew what someone was going to say.

Vax didn’t see the point in pretending and breathed out, “Gods yes.”

They moved at the same time, and while it sounds cliché it really was like they were crashing into each other. Vax’s arms wrapped around Grog’s thick neck, Grog’s hands were on the half-elf’s small waist. He had to lean down to reach Vax who arched his back to press his body flush against Grog’s, but the crash really came in the kiss. Grog’s teeth tugged at Vax’s lip and Vax’s fingernails dug into Grog as he clung to him. It was raw, powerful, it was one of the most intense kisses Vax had ever experienced.

Grog pulled back a little and looked down at Vax with his big, concerned eyes, “If you want me to stop tell me.”

“The same goes for you, but until then please don’t fucking stop,” Vax stood on his toes to catch Grog’s mouth again, who chuckled heartily and picked him up like he weighed nothing more than a tankard.

“So needy,” Grog growled into Vax’s neck, kissing his harshly and biting at the exposed skin and took him to the bed. The bed creaked dangerously as the two fell into it. Grog seemed to cover Vax completely, holding himself over the smaller figure, a mass of muscle all but hiding Vax entirely under him.

Vax didn’t respond in words but in his kiss, raising himself up on his elbows to bite Grog’s bottom lip, perhaps a little harder than necessary but the goliath didn’t seem to mind. And they were colliding again, pressed tightly against each other and kissing like it was all they knew how to do. Vax’s hands moved on Grog’s back, his calloused fingers catching on the raised scars that littered Grog’s skin.

Grog’s hands moved too, but they did less exploring than Vax’s. Grog had a destination in mind.

A large, heavy hand palmed over Vax’s groin and made him groan desperately and press into the touch. The half elf was wearing his common clothes meaning there was no armor to dull the sensation and it was almost too much, too rough on him for it being so early in the fun, but that only seemed to make Vax arch into it more.

Grog pulled away so suddenly it was like air being sucked from Vax’s lungs. He stood and looked at Vax, his hair splayed out under him, his lips cherry red, bruises already forming on his neck and collarbone, panting for air, and his dark eyes looking to Grog for answers. “You alright, Grog?” He asked breathlessly, not making a move to him just in case but his fingers itched to touch him again.

“Take off your clothes,” Grog growled and started undoing the few buckles that kept his clothes on.

Vax couldn’t have been happier to oblige. He pulled his dark shirt over his head and dropped it to the ground before his shaking fingers went to the laces of his pants, but even in his state it didn’t take more than a few quick movements to get them undone and for him to start wiggling them down his legs. Apparently it wasn’t fast enough though because Grog soon swatted his hands away and yanked them the rest of the way down.

And for two seconds everything was very still as they admired each other with hungry eyes. Then Grog was back on Vax and his tongue in the smaller man’s mouth. There was the sound of a cork popping out of a bottle and Grog pulled back a few inches. “If it hurts—”

“I don’t mind a little pain, Big Man,” Vax bit his lip and watched Grog get his hand slick with oil.

Grog chuckled and asked, “No, I don’t think you do. Bet you might even like it.”

“Just a little,” Vax admitted.

“Hands and knees,” Grog said in a low voice and Vax didn’t intend to keep him waiting.

The second he was on his knees there was a sharp sound that cracked though the air and a sting on his ass that he hadn’t expected. Vax yelped quietly and pressed his forehead into the pillow. “Fuck Grog, is that all you plan on doing?”

Grog slapped his ass again and Vax _moaned_. “Don’t think you’d have a problem with that.” His rough hand grabbed at the now pink flesh and he licked his lips. “But I think you’d like this a little better,” he said and pressed a finger from his other hand against Vax’s hole.

“Fuck yes, please,” Vax’s eyes fluttered shut and he bit his lip so hard he was almost worried it would bleed.

Grog’s finger was easily the size of two, maybe three, of Vax’s. Sure, Vax had slender fingers, but in reality Grog just had very large ones. They weren’t precise, they weren’t soft, they weren’t gentle, but they were careful. He started slow before picking up speed and he waited to add another until Vax was all but begging for more. Grog was not gentle, he was never gentle, but his favorite people were small, one of them easily breakable and the other, while a monstah, always reminded him to be aware of his size. But best of all his fingers were satisfying. When he rubbed against that bundle of nerves it was an accident, Grog wasn’t aiming for it, but his fingers were filling and, one of the parts Vax liked the most was Grog didn’t seem to be thinking about what made Vax feel good so much about wanting to watch Vax fall apart.

“Grog, I swear to every damn god I can think of, if you don’t fuck me soon I’m going to walk out,” Vax said between moans.

“Naked?” There was a smile in Grog’s voice and he took his hand away and Vax was left empty and waiting while Grog grabbed the vial again. “Wouldn’t be surprised. I saw how excited you got in our fight. Everyone watchin’ like that. Passing coin around when you lost. Almost got me hard when you were under me like that, pressing your ass against me,” One of Grog’s hands grabbed at Vax’s hip, “and your voice got all pretty like you wanted to beg. I bet you loved getting roughed up like that for other people to watch.”

Vax moaned as the head of Grog’s cock slowly entered him. The stretch was everything Vax wanted, bordering the side of too much but when Grog’s hips were flush against Vax’s ass he just fisted the sheets and waited for Grog to move again.

“Always thought you liked the attention,” Grog grunted as he thrust into Vax, “Not that that’s a bad thing. Think of how many of them got off to you, jerking their cocks and thinking ‘bout you underneath me like this. Wonder if they’d bet on you again, on if you’d cum with that pretty little dick of yours before I filled you up.”

“Fuck. That’s hot, Grog,” Vax’s hand moved to his own cock for the first time.

Grog wrapped long black hair around his hand and pulled hard enough to make Vax gasp but not enough to really hurt. Vax was up on one hand again, his head tiled back from the tension on his hair, his other hand stroking his cock, and his back arched as Grog just slammed into him. “You know,” Grog’s fingers dug into Vax’s hip so hard he felt like there would be finger shaped bruises on his skin the next day, “the only thing stopping me from just destroying you is because I just don’t feel like it.”

Vax was going to say something that only made half sense when there was the sound of the door creaking open and familiar heavy metal feet stomping into the room. Grog slowed but didn’t stop and slowly they both looked over to the door where Doty stood, its hand moving impossibly fast as it either wrote or drew what it was watching.

Grog laughed and slammed into Vax again, “Tary’s going to see it all over your face, going to know how much you want it.”

“Oh fuck,” Vax’s eyes closed again and his lips parted slightly as Grog just pounded him. And as suddenly as Doty came, the door shut and footsteps thudded down the hall.

“Bet you wanted to cum for Tary’s picture, huh? Bet you wanna cum now.”

Vax was well past words, just fucking his fist and feeling Grog’s cock slamming into him. But the desperate noises that slipped from his lips made it obvious what he wanted, even for Grog.

“Well then do it. No one’s stopping you.”

Vax got two more strokes in before he spilled into his hand and Grog’s name ripped from his lips once again. Grog wasn’t far behind before he buried himself in Vax and groaned as he filled the half elf up.

Vax collapsed onto the bed, damp with sweat and his limbs were like jelly. “Shit, Grog. I mean, I figured all those whore houses would’ve given you the practice but that was something else.”

Grog looked plenty proud with himself and then looked toward the door with a frown. “I should probably take that from Doty.”

Vax shrugged. “It’s only Tary. If you want to get it back you can, but I’m sure in the morning you can scare him into keeping that to himself.”

Grog seemed to agree and then came the twenty minutes it took to figure out how the two could fit comfortably in the bed together while they slept.

 

Grog and Vax came for breakfast a little late. They walked in together, which wasn’t unusual as Vax had been keeping an eye on Grog for a while now. Grog was devouring a second plate of food and Vax had just finished and stood up to stretch his legs and maybe go stretch his wings too, but he turned around to see Pike.

“Hey Pickle,” he smiled warmly and walked over to her.

Pike was rarely embarrassed and while she didn’t look exactly like that now, she wasn’t making much eye contact. “Hey Vax, I uh. I was wondering if you wanted to talk to me about anything?”

Vax frowned. “Like what?”

She passed them a sheet of paper and when they looked down at it Vax saw what was a very familiar scene. Vax on his hands and knees, one hand wrapped around his dick, Grog fucking him from behind with a fistful of Vax’s hair.

“Oh gods.” Vax said quietly, his eyes wide. “We were going to tell you guys, it just happened last night and—did Tary—”

“Well it’s partly my fault. I told Doty to go sketch everyone so that Tary could learn everyone’s name, and Doty may have picked bad times for everyone. I just wanted you to know if you wanted to talk abo—”

“What are you looking at, brother?” For once Vex got the drop on him. Her fingers easily snatched the parchment and she froze. “What—you—oh gods,” and then she began pretending to retch.

And of course Percy was peering over her shoulder. “I had no idea. That’s…impressive,” he said with raised eyebrows.

And Keyleth, because with all of her friends here in this room of course she would find them, joined the others to see what everyone was looking at. Her cheeks instantly became bright red and she looked up at the ceiling, “Oh! I uh! Wow! That’s something!”

Vax looked over at Grog, who was devouring bacon by the handful, and smiled. “It’s uh, a pretty new thing.”


End file.
